Collin Smith
Collin David Smith is the name of the director, editor, writer, actor, WW2 Reenactor and short filmmaker of V2RocketProductions. He alongside Jacob Ross were responsible for the creation of their successful channel and is known for his roles as Tank Dempsey in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series and as Lt. Phillips in the Super Soldier Series. He also made minor appearances in his recent production Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series. '2013-2015' Super Soldier Series In 2013, Collin Smith directed, edited and acted in the Super Soldier Series. This was the first time that Smith actually met his future co-star Evan Cray, who created the costume for the Super Soldier in the series in exchange for a paratrooper uniform. With the costume ready and full production in swing, Smith was the American G.I. known in the credits as Lt. Phillips. His character was the only surviving character after the death of Jakob Kurt when he killed the Super Soldier. The Juggernaut Before completing the Nazi Zombies Series' second part to their sequel, Smith and his friends worked on the post-apocalyptic short film The Juggernaut. He portrayed a rebel soldier fighting against American soldiers in the civil war. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series By late 2013 Smith worked on a new project consisting of V2RocketProductions' own rendition of the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies franchise. Jacob Ross portrayed the role of the crazed Nazi doctor Edward Richtofen, Evan Cray played the role of the vodka drinking Soviet Nikolai Belinski and Smith portrayed the role of the loud-mouthed zombie slaughtering American Tank Dempsey By early 2014, Smith and the others that co-starred with him in the first Nazi Zombies, returned to make a two-part sequel of their original film. Smith once again portrayed the role as Tank Dempsey and fought off countless Zombies. A Conflicted Deal In July of 2014, Collin and his friends worked on a Crime short film called A Conflicted Deal. He portrayed the role as Johnny who kills of Tony and his gang. Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series By August of 2014, Collin started producing the highly anticipated fan series Shadow's Past. He mostly was behind the camera, however in episode 1, he appeared as the corpse that was being tortured and experimented on by Edward Richtofen at Storm Maker. '2015-Present' Daring Do & Indiana Jones: Upon Worlds of Adventure By early 2015, Smith portrayed the role of Indiana Jones in Daring Do & Indiana Jones: Upon Worlds of Adventure, co-starring alongside Sarita Le Roux who portrayed Daring Do. He also filmed the movie, however had several problems during production, so he salvaged what he could and managed to make a good picture. Ambushed By the June of 2015, Smith produced Ambushed, about a US Recon team coming under attack by NVA and Vietcong during the Vietnam War. He produced and starred in this film as a US Infantry man carrying a Colt M-16. 'Personal Life' Smith is known to be a very successful editor, artist and animator. He works for an Indie Film Company as an editor and videographer. Since he was introduced to Evan Cray, both have remained good friends. On his channel, Smith got interested into other genres. He's stated that he enjoys the movie Outpost and even the critically panned film Sucker Punch. He has seen Iron Sky and was very disappointed with the film in general. Collin has stated that despite being good with the use of special effects, he hates adding special effects for weapons that are full automatic in nature. Smith met V2RocketProductions' member Kristopher Doodha back in 2014 at Sacanime. 'Trivia' Collin (WW2).jpg|Collin dressed as a member of the Schutzstaffel. Collin (Tank).jpg|Collin in front of a Jagdpanzer 38(t). *Despite playing an accurate Tank Dempsey, Smith hated the role due to the fact that he hated yelling for the role. *Smith stated that of all the guns he carried portraying the role as Tank Dempsey, he liked using the Springfield M1903A3. *Collin's inspiration for the Super Soldier came from the sci-fi horror film Outpost. *When the airsoft STG-44 that was used on set was accidentally destroyed, Collin took the remaining parts and as he puts "Frankensteined" it in order to create the Kammerjager DGX. *His friend Hans was the one who loaned him weapons for some of his most recent films including the STG-44, MG-42, MG-34, Luger P08 and even the Walther PP. *He always had a sad ending except for COD Nazi Zombies in real life Category:Members of V2RocketProductions Category:Founders Category:Actors